


Unexpected

by cw1991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Drama, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, HP/GW - Freeform, Hinny, Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn, True Love, War, hogwarts and beyond, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw1991/pseuds/cw1991
Summary: A dream leaves Harry with an unexpected conundrum. Look inside for more. HP/GW. Rated M for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As always I do not own Harry Potter or the world and characters created by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the story that they are taking part in.

He awoke with a start, the scent of roses and lavender and the cream colored skin of the redhead they had belonged to dissolving into the dream that had awoken him. He sat upright and shook his head, wondering where the dream had come from. The girl in the dream he knew quite well, a strong bond of friendship lay between himself and her older brother. He was puzzled by the sudden and unexpected depth of the dream and wondered momentarily where it had come from. 

Sighing, he grabbed his glasses and pressed them on his face, pushing back his messy black bangs as he did so. The clock on his bedside table stated that it was only six in the morning, the faint light of dawn splayed through a narrow gap in the curtains of the dorm room. 

“What the hell?” Harry said aloud to no one in particular, hoping the answer would somehow appear. 

“Sorry?” Seamus said as he rose from his four poster to look at him. 

“It's nothing.” Harry said with a shake of his head. “Just a strange dream.” 

“Well, can ya keep it down?” he said with a frown. “Some of us are still tryin' ta sleep.” 

“Sorry.” Harry said with a sigh as he slipped from his own bed and grabbed the stack of clothes he had set aside the night before. 

Crossing the room, he exited and headed toward the bathroom across the stairway from their dorm. Entering he quickly crossed over to one of the showers and began to undress, hoping that a shower would help to relieve his confusion. He stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water began to wash over him, relaxing as he washed and the dream faded from his mind. 

He dressed and proceeded down to the common room where he was not surprised to find Hermione sitting quietly in one of the armchairs near the fire. He strode over and sat down in the empty chair near her and watched while she added a few words on the parchment in her lap with a quick flourish. Looking up she blinked and smiled softly at him. 

“Good morning.” She said brightly as he returned her smile. “You are up early, Quidditch practices don't start for another week.”

“Yeah.” He said with a shrug. “I had a strange dream and it woke me.” He said as the reason for his early rise returned to him and he frowned in puzzlement. 

“Oh?” She asked, concern etching itself quickly onto her face. “Was it something like the dreams you had last year, when....” She asked, trailing off at the mention of Sirius and the strange vision dreams he had when Voldemort was feeling an extreme emotion. The visions that Voldemort had used to lure them to the Ministry and the battle that had lead to his godfather's death. 

“No.” He said, looking down at the fire with a sigh at the reminder of the loss. He still felt a hole in his heart that seemed unable to be mended since Sirius's death. “It was a good dream. But confusing.” He said, looking back up at her and despite his affirmation that it was not one of those dreams she could see the pain in his eyes of the loss. 

“I see.” She said with a nod. “Anything I can do to help relieve the confusion?” She asked, setting aside her schoolwork and focusing all of her attention on him. 

“I'm not sure.” He said, the details of the dream had faded significantly by now, though he still remembered quite a bit of it. “The biggest part of the dream that confused me was the person in it.”

“Oh?” She asked, and he could tell she was curious now. “Who was it?”

“Ginny.” He said, feeling the confusion again overwhelm him. 

“Ginny?” She asked, looking him over with a raised eyebrow. “You dreamed of Ginny?”

“Yeah.” He said with a frown. “I don't understand it either. In the dream we were together.” He continued with a sigh. “Not sexually or anything, just cuddling and talking.” He added to quickly bypass any misunderstanding that could arise. 

“I see.” She said with a nod. “I don't understand, do you like her?” She asked as she continued to watch him. 

“I think she is a great friend and a fierce fighter.” He said, stating the obvious. “But I have never considered her in that sort of way before.” He continued with a frown. “She's Ron's sister for one thing, not to mention we have never spent time together for that sort of thought to cross my mind.”

Hermione smiled. “You can develop those sorts of feelings without time together like that you know.” She said with a sigh. “However, you didn't answer my question, do you fancy her?”

Harry looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he thought. “She's pretty.” He said with a shrug. “And she can be quite feisty at times.” He said, smiling softly at the memories that arose with that statement. “But I am not sure of those sorts of things would constitute as me fancying her.”

“Maybe it was just a dream then, one never can discern what the world of the subconscious may be trying to say fully.” She said with a shrug and sighing. “You know she fancies you though.”

“What?” He said, shock and confusion written on his face. 

Hermione nodded with a faint smile. “Yes, she has liked you for a long time Harry.” She said with a sigh. “Since she first met you actually.” She continued with a smirk. 

He was unsure what to say to this information. Ginny Weasley liked him, how had he never noticed if this were true. He sighed and briefly reviewed all of the memories he could recall about the youngest Weasley, nothing out of the ordinary came forth to proclaim the truth of this matter. 

Hermione sighed. “You don't remember how she used to act around you?” She asked with a laugh. “Back when she first came to Hogwarts, always blushing and running away when she saw you?” 

Harry nodded with a frown. “Yeah, but I thought all of that was because of her being used by Voldemort.” He said with a shrug. 

Hermione nodded with a sad sigh. “Well, part of that may have been the case. But no, she has liked you since you first came to the Burrow.” She said in a soft tone. “Since the moment she first met you.” 

Harry thought back to that first meeting, a brief glimpse of a young redheaded Ginny who was no larger than a beanstalk. He laughed as he remembered her startled expression and how she had ran from the room. He had thought then that maybe she was shy, but that was by far the least likely word to describe the furry young woman. 

He sighed pointedly. Did he like her, he was not sure but he did intend to give the matter some thought before making a final decision. Taking a moment to clear his head he shrugged the matter off for now. 

“You are up early this morning.” He said with a wave to her books. “Homework at this hour of the morning?”

Hermione nodded with a smirk as she caught the hint that the matter was to be dropped. “Yeah, I wanted to get a head start on the essay Professor Slughorn assigned us due in October.” She said with a shrug. “I like being punctual.”

Harry laughed with a gentle smile. “You are that Hermione.” He said with a grin. “I will try to get on top of that soon though.” He said with a shrug. Homework was not his favorite task to work on. 

“You better, I am sure he would not like it if his star student were to be late with an assignment.” She said with mild iritation. 

Harry frowned, he didn't like how much Slughorn doted on him though he understood the reasons Dumbledore had wanted him to allow it. Despite the fact that term had only started a week ago, Dumbledore had already called him to his office and instructed him on what he wanted Harry to do. It was weird the things that he had divulged to Harry since Sirius's death. The fact that so much of the terrible things that had happened to him and were happening around him were due to a prophecy only brought a bigger dilemma to the fray. 

“At least you don't have to let him do it, you know how I hate the attention it brings.” He said with a sigh. He was glad that Dumbledore had allowed him to divulge all that he was learning with Ron and Hermione, he trusted them above all others not only because they were his best friends, but because he knew that they would stand by his side no matter the outcome. They were his rock and armor in this turbulent maelstrom. 

She smiled softly, showing him that she knew he did not ask for the treatment. “I know.” She said quietly and he could tell that she did understand fully. 

A sudden commotion behind them caused the two of them to look up as Ginny and Dean came through the portrait hole arguing. He turned away to give them some privacy as the words of the argument rang out for any nearby to hear. 

“Up all night, what if we had been caught!” Ginny was hissing at him with a venomous tone to her anger. “I swear, if you ever do this to me again I will hex you.”

“Oy, keep your hair down.” Dean said with a sigh. “I wasn't paying attention to the bloody time.” He continued with a shrug. “I'm sorry Gin, I was just trying to have a good evening with you.”

“A good evening!” She spat. “You call dragging me out to the Three Broomsticks with no money, making me pay for the damned meal and then proceeding to force me to stay up with you all night so that you could get your fill of snogging a good evening?”

Dean winced as her voice grew in volume. “I'm sorry for that Gin, I didn't mean to forget my money pouch.” He said with a sigh. “But I was so excited for us to slip away and be alone together I must have forgotten to grab it.” He said apologetically. “I didn't mean for you to have to pay, I know your fam-”

A loud grunted escaped him at the sound of her had smacking him across the face. She glared at him as he stood there dumbstruck before her, his hand slowly rising up to where she had hit him. Her wand already in her hand as she waited for him to speak. When he did not she let her wand drop to her side. 

“Don' you ever speak about my family and our problems again.” She said, her voice darker than Harry had ever heard it before and prayed he never would again. “I am going to bed Dean, don't bother waiting for me when you wake. I won't be joining you again today or tonight.”

Harry looked up as she vanished up the stairs to the girl's dormitories and he quickly returned his gaze to Hermione. He could tell that she was just as surprised as he was by the display that had just occurred before them. He sighed inwardly, making a mental promise to himself never to upset Ginny for fear that the anger he had just seen be unleashed upon him or worse. He felt Hermione sigh as well before the sounds of Dean disappearing up the stairs to their dorm. 

“Sounds like they had a rough night.” He said with a raised eyebrow. 

Hermione nodded quietly. “They have been having a rough time for a while now.” She said with a frown. “I don't know why she doesn't just call it off, all they do is argue anymore.” She continued with a sigh. 

This only gave Harry pause to think as his former thoughts returned and he wondered again if he fancied Ginny. He still had no answer for the questions and forced them back to their resting place for later observation. Looking about the room he suggested that they head down for an early breakfast and they set off for the Great Hall together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Usual disclaimers apply.

Harry sat quietly in the library working on his essay for Professor Snape. He still could not believe that Dumbledore had given the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to the man, not that Snape was turning out to be a bad teacher. He hated the greasy haired git with all of his being and knew that the man was evil despite what Dumbledore might think. 

Hermione sat across from him as he worked, quietly doing her own research as she scribbled a few sentences down on the parchment beside her. Ron he knew was off overseeing a detention he had been assigned to give as part of his Prefect duties. He wondered how the fellow rule breaker was handling his current duties. As if sensing what Harry had just thought Hermione looked up with a gentle smile. 

“I wonder how Ron is getting on.” She said with a soft laugh. 

Harry smirked and sighed. “I am sure he is either enjoying his time or dreading every second away. At least he isn't here having to do his school work though, that should please him.”

She frowned at the mention of Ron and his study habits. “Honestly, he needs to start doing his work or he is going to get into trouble.” She said with a sigh. “I can only tell him so many times before he either gets it or something happens.”

Harry nodded, he knew she was probably right. He hated schoolwork but knew it was a necessary part of school. He looked over the sentence he had been reading one more time and shut his book, his mind no longer able to focus on the task at hand. 

“I am going for a walk.” He said with a frown. “My brain needs a breather.” He continued as he began to pack up. 

“Alright, I will see you in the common room then.” She said as she waved him off. 

He nodded and left, leaving her to her own work. As he exited the library he headed toward the nearest courtyard and settled down under the oak tree that dominated the center. As he sat there he caught snippets of the conversations around him and sighed. Despite always being busy Hogwarts was also a place to find peace and comfort. As he sat there he leaded against the tree allowing his mind to find the peace he hoped for. 

A though occurred to him, however, that soon broke through. He had not thought about the dream in nearly a week, content to let the matter rest until he could think it over. Did he like Ginny Weasley, he still wasn't sure. He thought she was fun to be around and was a great friend, but he also knew that she was Ron's sister. If he were to develop deep feelings for her it would be like he was betraying Ron's trust in him, or at least he feared Ron would see it that way. 

Confused and slightly irritated he opened his eyes and sighed. The conundrum was starting to honestly bother him greatly. He knew he thought she was pretty, her perfume also had its pleasant aroma of roses and lavender. As he thought about the scent a pleasant thought came to him of him and her cuddling together, the scent entangling him. He quickly shook his head, unsure where the thought had come from. He sighed and stood, wanting to walk as he thought. 

There was more to Ginny than just her scent and her looks that he found he liked about her. She was smart and funny, witty and daring. Her temper though was something he was both impressed with and feared. She could be caring and kind to those who had a harder time or were less fortunate than herself, but she could easily turn into a whirlwind of unknown dangers to those she counted as an enemy. 

As he walked along the corridor he had just turned down he continued to recount the things he did know that he found were so Ginny and that he did know he admired in her. Nearly lost in his all consuming thoughts he almost walked headlong into someone as they rounded a corner. He barely managed to stop himself when he came face to face with Ginny herself. 

“Harry!” She said, clutching her breast with a startled expression. “You gave me quite a fright.” 

“Sorry.” He said, looking down slightly as he felt a light blush forming in his cheeks from his former inflection. “I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going.”

She smiled softly. “It's alright.” She said with a nod. “I hope everything is alright?” She said as she watched him with a curious and slightly worried expression. 

“Oh.” He said with a nod. “Yeah, yeah everything's fine.” He said with a smile. “Just a lot on my mind is all.” He continued. “Nothing to worry about though.” He added hoping to relieve the trace of worry in her eyes. 

“Oh, good.” She said with a sigh. “I was just off to the library, needed to grab a book for some research on a potion.” She said as she side stepped to allow room for him to pass as she started to walk on. 

“I see, Hermione should still be there working on her own research.” He said with a nod. “She may be able to help you if you need her.” He continued as she stopped a few inches away. 

He felt something inside of him wonder what it would be like to reach out and take her hand, to pull her close into him and hold her. The feeling passed quickly as he mentally shook the idea away. What was getting into him. Everything only lasted a few moments as she thanked him and went on her way leaving him alone in the corridor. 

Sighing he strode on, allowing his thoughts to return to their former path. He continued on though this time paying more attention to his surroundings in case he were to happen on someone else. He was beginning to worry that his thoughts might drive him crazy when he found Ron and Collin in a hall alone. He was unsure how to proceed and finally stopped just a few feet short of the pair. 

“Now, run along Collin and I'll let Professor McGonagall know that you managed to remove the mess.” Ron said with a sigh as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in. “Harry?” He said as he turned and saw him watching the pair. 

“Hey.” He said with a grin. “Detention done then?” He asked with a nod toward the departing fifth year Gryffindor. 

“Yeah, he had to remove some writing here on the wall that he and a fellow of his placed here yesterday.” He said with a frown. “I'll never understand them.” 

Harry laughed, a small knot of guilt forming in his stomach due to the thoughts that he had just been reviewing. Sighing he nodded and moved to the side to clear the hall in case others might be making their way along. 

“So, what have you been up to?” He asked as he turned to grab his bag from the floor and they began to walk. 

“Hermione and I were working on Snape's essay.” He said with a groan. “I eventually had to go for some fresh air and left the library.”

Ron laughed, “Yeah, I know that feeling.” He said with a sigh. “I need to get started on that though and soon.” He said with a frown. “When is it due again?” He asked. 

“Friday.” Harry said with a laugh at the look on Ron's face at his answer. “Have you not worked on it at all?”

Ron sighed. “I stared to, but every time I sit down this last week something has come up.” He said with a groan. “Friday, how can I be so stupid.”

“Relax Ron, it's only Sunday.” He said with a grin. “You still have all week to work on it.”

Ron nodded and sighed. “Hermione's gonna flip a cauldron on my head when she learns I haven't even started yet.”

Harry laughed. “I doubt that, but she definitely isn't going to be happy.” He said with a nod. “She did say that she is getting tired of constantly telling you to get to work on things.”

“I know.” Ron said with a groan. “I try Harry, I really do.” He said. “But something always seems to happen or to come up when I least expect it and I get set back.”

Harry nodded. “I know that all too well.” He said and they both laughed as they remembered all of the things that tended to happen to them. 

“I guess I will have to put my foot down and get started on that tonight.” Ron said with a sigh. “So much for playing a round of wizard's chess before bed.” 

Harry smirked, Ron always knew how to procrastinate. “No, no chess until you get your work done.”

Ron groaned and they continued on into the Great Hall for dinner. As they sat down Ginny joined them along with Neville and, to everyone's surprise, Luna. It was not normal for students of other houses to sit at another table. They looked about and then returned their attention to the group. 

“So, how's everyone enjoying their weekend?” Luna asked in her dreamy voice. “I was writing home to Daddy about the large nargle infestation here.”

Ron started to ask a question but then decided not to and took a bite of the steak and kidney pie before him instead. “Mine has been uneventful.” Harry said as he smiled politely at his younger friend. 

“Are you sure Harry?” She asked with a soft smile. “You seem to have an awful lot of them floating around your head at the moment.”

Harry nodded, wondering what on earth she was talking about. “Yeah, just been working on schoolwork this evening and thinking about a few different things.”

He hoped that she would drop the subject and was relieved when she turned her attention to Neville and allowed him to begin on his own dinner. Mostly he listened to the others talk as he ate in quiet reverie, his thoughts fading in and out as he continued his own inner dialogue about whether or not he fancied Ginny. 

He was momentarily placed on the spot when Ginny turned to him and asked why he was so quiet this evening. “Just thinking about tryouts next Saturday.” He said with a shrug and she nodded. 

“Everything will be fine.” She said with a grin. “Besides, I'll be there and I'll help you put together the best team we have ever had.” She added with a smirk. 

He grinned and nodded his appreciation and thanks before slipping back into his silence. After dinner he and Ron returned to the common room to find Hermione curled up in one of the couches, crookshanks nearby as she continued to work on her essay. The small tray of biscuits beside her had them both wondering until Dobby appeared and placed a glass of pumpkin juice on the side table beside her and she thanked him before looking up to see them. 

Ron and Harry both shook their heads surprised she had allowed the elf to wait on her. She sighed and returned to her work without answering their questioning stares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Usual disclaimers apply.

Thursday evening found Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione in the common room, a pile of books surrounding them as they worked quietly on their respective homework assignments. The week had been busy and alongside his own personal inner conundrum, the teachers seemed to be piling on the work for them. He had managed to finish two essays in the last two days, though he had the distinct feeling that more were going to be coming within the next few days. 

He had just put the finishing touches on his current work when the portrait hole swung open and Ginny ran in alone, her face red and tearstained as she made for the girls dorms. Hermione watched briefly before slipping away with the explanation that she was going to go and help the younger girl. He and Ron watched as she quietly followed the younger girl up and out of sight. 

They turned to each other and Harry saw a flash of anger in Ron's face and he could feel his own concern as to what could have happened. He sighed and turned back to his work with a final glance toward the girls dormitory stairs. He hoped that whatever the issue Hermione could help her sort it out. 

Hermione quietly entered the fifth year girls dorm and was relieved none of the other girls in Ginny's year were present. She crossed over to her friend and gently sat down beside her on the bed, pulling her close and trying to soothe away her tears. 

“It's ok Ginny, I'm here for you.” She said to the girl that had become like a sister to her over the years. 

The young redhead sobbed harder as she turned into Hermione and cried on her shoulder. She shook with her emotions as Hermione continued to comfort her until finally she pulled back and looked at her with red, puffy eyes. 

“I'm such a fool.” Ginny cried aloud as tears still continued to stream down her cheeks. “I hoped things would get better with Dean, but I can't do this anymore.”

Hermione pulled her close again and gently shushed her as she held her. “It's okay Ginny.” She said softly. “Tell me what happened.”

Ginny sobbed harder and held onto her for several moments before beginning in a strangled voice. “We were supposed to study together tonight.” She said as she tried to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her jumper. “I met him down at the boathouse where we sometimes went to study or to be alone.” She continued with a grimace as she stopped, the tears starting to ease slightly. 

Hermione nodded her understanding, not speaking to allow her to continue and giving her the time she knew the younger girl needed to collect her thoughts. “I thought all was well until I arrived and found him there waiting for me.” She continued with a sigh as she pulled a handkerchief from her bedside table and gently wiped her nose. “He didn't have his bag or any of his school books, something that I immediately began to wonder at. He always brought them when we made plans to study.” She continued with a sigh. “I stopped in front of him and he nodded in greeting, not meeting my eyes.” 

Hermione continued to listen, wondering where this was going to lead. Ginny and Dean had been dating on and off for several months now and she knew that Ginny was getting tired of the fighting and the inconsistency. She somehow could sense that something was said or done by him that had finally tipped the scales and made Ginny walk away for good. 

“We stood there for a few moments until he stated that he would not be studying with me tonight.” She said, still allowing the scene to unfold. “I questioned him of course, wondering what had changed the plan.” She continued and then as she began to explain how he had broken up with her and she had turned and ran back to the common room in tears, she began to sob again as she leaned into Hermione's shoulder. 

Hermione continued to hold her, gently consoling her as she cried her pain into her shoulder. As she finally began to calm Hermione gently rubbed her back, soothing her. 

“It's okay Ginny.” She said as the younger girl pulled away again and looked at her with pleading eyes, searching to see if Hermione had an answer that would help the pain go away. “It's okay.” She said again, taking the handkerchief and gently wiping away the tears that slid down her porcelain cheeks. 

“I was so hurt and stunned.” Ginny said as she continued to watch her with a mixture of emotions. “We had finally started to seem to be getting over our problems, we were getting better.” She said as Hermione continued to rub her back soothingly. “I had even began to think that we were f-finally going t-to be alright.” 

Hermione smiled softly, her own sadness for her friend in her eyes. “Oh Ginny.” She said with a gentle sigh. “I know you had deep feelings for Dean.” She continued softly. “And I am so sorry that this happened.” 

Ginny gently smiled though it did not quite meet her eyes, her sadness still too powerful. “I did.” She said and gently shook her head, her tears ceasing as she gently took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes again. “I honestly thought that I loved him, but I can't keep tying myself to him and every time things are going well we end up fighting or he breaks things off due to this or that.” She continued her body shaking still despite the cessation of her tears. “I have given him so many chances for things to get better and for us to work out. I just can't do it anymore.” 

Hermione nodded softly, still hugging her to herself as she listened. She hoped, despite the current feelings, that Ginny was finally done with Dead. She knew Ginny had liked him a great deal but the constant fighting and other issues were honestly just too much and she could tell they were taking a heavy toll on her. 

“I understand Ginny.” She said softly. “Sometimes those we love can do terrible things to us or to others.” She continued as she watched her try to collect herself into a more controlled manner. “I can't say that I understand all that Dean may have said or done, nor can I claim that I know the depth of your relationship with him. However, I can see that you did have a deep connection with him.”

Ginny nodded and sighed. “I was so stupid to think that he was going to change, that we were going to make it.” She said with a huff. “I should have known things weren't going to last long before know.” She continued. “The constant fights and arguments, always trying to push me further than I was ready to go.” 

Hermione listened as Ginny talked about the issues surrounding her and Dean and how they had been supposedly working on them. How he was always testing her, seeing how far he could go before she would buckle down and refuse to give in to his demands. His remarks about various aspects of her family, money and many other things that he had no business talking about. 

“He even sometimes made comments about how I looked, how this or that could improve my appearance.” She said with a bark of laughter. “How I could made adjustments to this or that. Add a bit of padding to my bra to make my breasts look bigger and other comments that were unnecessary.” 

Hermione sighed as she continued to listen. She had heard Ginny make a few comments over the last four years since they had met about how she wished various aspects of her body and appearance were different. She had listened at length when Ginny had complained how she wished her breasts were slightly larger, her hips more shapely and her bum slightly bigger. She had often retorted that Ginny was made the way she was supposed to be and tried her best to help bolster her confidence. 

“You don't need to change anything Ginny.” She said with a gentle smile. “You are beautiful and perfect just they way you are.” She said as she tucked a few loose strands her Ginny's hair behind her ear. “You are you and that is all that you can be and all that matters.” 

Ginny smiled and sighed. “Thanks Hermione.” She said as she gently pulled her into a slightly tighter hug. “Thank you for being there for me.” She continued with a sigh. “Now though, I think I am going to go to bed and I hope tomorrow is a better day.” 

Hermoine nodded and stood, preparing to head back down to the boys and her schoolwork. “Tomorrow will be a new day.” She said with a soft sigh. “Maybe not better in how you wish it, but it will be a new day.” 

Ginny nodded and started to undress, changing into her nightgown as Hermione slipped quietly out of the room and returned downstairs. She found the boys still working on their work for Slughorn and returned to her own Potions homework. She knew that it was going to be a rough remainder of the week and she just hoped that all went better for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Usual Disclaimers apply.

Saturday arrived and Harry awoke in the predawn hours eager for the tryouts for the Quidditch season. Since most of the orriginal Gryffindor team had now graduated or otherwise left the school only he, katie and Ginny were left. He had asked Ginny over the past few weeks since school resumed to remain on the team as a Chaser and she had gladly agreed, now they had to flesh out the remainder of the team and hope to find players that were as skilled if not more so than their predecessors. 

He sat quietly in the gray light of the dawn as he dressed in his scarlet Quidditch robes and thought about the few names he had heard bandied about as possible candidates. Luckily he had decided to make the tryouts open to all Gryffindors second year and above, which meant that anyone who wished could tryout. This also meant that talent was going to be of varying levels. 

He sighed as he wondered again if McGonagall and Dumbledore had made the right decision in choosing him to lead the team. It was too late now to return his badge and decline the offer, something he would not have done in any case. He stood from his bed and proceeded down into the common room, his stomach felt as if it were filled with fireflies. He was not surprised when he saw Ginny sitting before the fire, her fiery red hair giving her away as he approached. 

“Good morning.” He said with a soft smile as she looked up to give him an equally warm grin. 

“Harry.” She said as she stood. “You can't sleep either?”

He shook his head as he watched her, again feeling his conflicting thoughts for the past week reemerge to the forefront of his mind. “No, I'm nervous about tryouts today.” He said with a soft shake of his head. “What if I pick the wrong team?”

She smiled and nodded softly. “I understand Harry.” She said with a soft giggle. “Don't worry though, I will be there to help you.” She continued with a soft sigh. 

“I'm glad for that.” He said with a thankful smile. “I will definitely need the help so that I don't end up screwing the house over with the wrong decisions.”

She laughed. “Well luckily I have a good eye for talent and am good at telling people to bugger off.” She said with a slightly more serious, though still playful look in her eyes. 

He felt a twinge in his gut as he momentarily lost himself wishing he could make her laugh like that about other things. He was so surprised by the unexpected thought that it took him a moment before he realized how beautiful laughing made her. 

He mentally shook himself and returned to the conversation hoping she hadn't noticed anything about his state of mind. “Yeah, that is a big plus.” He said with a laugh of his own. 

“You should laugh more often Harry.” She said with a gentle sigh. “You are always so serious most of the time, I rarely get to see the side of you that enjoys the small moments in life.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I don't get to do that often.” He said as he remembered all of the events that had happened over the past five years. It had been a long and wild series of events, some unfortunate, some sheer luck and some almost blessings in disguise. 

She nodded. “I know.” She said softly, understanding and admiration in her eyes. “I know your life has not always been easy.” 

He nodded, knowing that she probably did have some idea of what he had gone through over the years. He, Ron and Hermione had told her some of their stories a few times. She was one of the few that knew the depths to which they had gone to achieve the successes that they had. 

“I wish that I could help make things better.” She said softly, a look he did not fully recognize in her eyes. Concern mixed with several other emotions. “But I know that you do not go seeking the things that happen to you, most of it happens because of who you are as well as what happened to you all those years ago.”

He nodded, a bitter smile forming on his lips. “Yeah, but I still wish that I could lead a normal, trouble free life.” 

She nodded. “I know Harry.” She said softly. “Harry I...nevermind.” 

He watched her for a moment, wondering what she had been about to say. Unsure how to proceed and noticing that she suddenly seemed more reserved he decided against pressing the matter. If she wanted him to know what was on her mind she would tell him. He thought again of Hermione's words about Ginny having fancied him and he wondered again if he fancied her. He felt a small glow of warmth flow through him as he thought about how good it would be to have someone to call his own, to love and cherish and who would love him in return. But he still did not know if he fancied her, along with that was the fact that she was Ron's little sister, something that he could not and would not forget. 

“Shall we head down for breakfast?” He asked, trying to steer his thoughts away from the conflict and guide the conversation into an easier direction. 

“Has curfew ended yet?” She asked, wondering when exactly they could leave the common room and if the kitchens had began serving yet. 

“No idea.” He said as he pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket. Taking a moment to peruse the map he noticed that a few people were up and some were indeed headed toward the Great Hall. 

“Always ready with it huh?” She asked, walking over to check what he was staring at. 

“Of course.” He said quietly. “I keep it on me all the time, better to be prepared than to allow someone to sneak up on me.” He continued as he tapped the map with his wand and whispered the phrase that returned it to its normal appearance of a bit of old parchment. “Looks like people are up and moving.” He continued as he pulled his firebolt closer to him. 

“Well, if you are ready we can head down I guess.” She said as she returned to her seat and drew her broom from the floor. 

They headed down to breakfast together where they found that they were the first Gryffindors to arrive. As they settled down to eat they were soon joined by Hermione and a very pale Ron. Harry knew Ron was going to try out for the team today and tried to reassure him despite his pessimistic attitude. 

“You'll do fine Ron.” Ginny said encouragingly as she ate her toast and kippers. 

Ron frowned as he simply stared at his own plate, a very unusual thing for him. “I must be mad thinking I can do this.” He said as he looked up at Harry. 

Harry had never had to try out for the team, McGonagall had managed to bypass school rules and placed him as Seeker during their first year. It had happened during their Flying class mainly thanks to Malfoy and his asinine ways. 

Harry reached across the table and gently placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. “You'll do fine, I know it.” He said as he quickly finished his plate. 

The four of them proceeded down to the Quidditch Pitch to await the arrival of Katie and any other Gryffindors who were going to try to make the team. As the Pitch came into sight Harry saw Hagrid working near the edge of the forbidden forest. He waved and the halfgiant came to greet them. 

“Mornin'” He said with a smile. “Wha' are you four up ta?”

Harry pointed to the Pitch and smiled. “Quidditch tryouts.” He said with a sigh. “McGonagall made me team captain, I have to replace most of the team this year.” He continued as the others gathered around Hagrid. 

“Ah, I hope ya get a good team goin' fer Gryffindor.” He said as he smiled at the other three. “Good ter see ya Hermione, Ron, an' you too Ginny.” 

The others greeted him and Harry told him about Ron intending to try out for the team. “He is a little nervous though.” Harry said as he explained Ron's current mood. 

“Oh?” Hagrid asked with a frown. “Come now Ron, you'll do jus' fine, I'm sure of it.” 

Harry smiled and after a few more minutes and plans to meet for tea soon they strode off toward the Pitch. As they entered the morning mist began to clear and the enormous stadium surrounded them. Hermione went off to sit in the stands while Harry, Ron and Ginny proceeded to the Gryffindor locker room. 

Half an hour later Harry stood before a group of students varying from second to seventh year all of whom were there to tryout. A few he was surprised to see were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and he quickly dismissed them back to their houses. He was unsure why they had even come considering only Gryffindor was hosting tryouts today. 

“Alright everyone.” He called out to the remaining students. “Today we are going to simply run a few practice rounds for each of you who wish to tryout.” He continued as Ginny and Katie joined him to stand by his side. 

The others gathered in a group and listened as he explained if they were intending to tryout for more than one position they would have to join various sets so that everyone had a fair chance. He knew some people did indeed try to play various positions though they would only be able to play one whilst on the team. 

“Now, the first set will be Ron, Collin, Denis, Ginny, Katie, Dean and myself.” He said as he pointed out the five he wanted to test first. “Each set will hold the three current team members and five who are trying out. Katie you will be flying First Chaser position with Ginny in Second.” 

As they proceeded to the middle of the Pitch they quickly mounted their brooms. Harry unleashed the Bludgers and the Snitch before blowing his whistle. As the others took off he tossed the Quaffle high into the air and mounted his own broom. 

The next few hours passed fairly quickly as the various sets ran the formations he had worked out with Ginny and Katie. He watched from high above as he searched for the Snitch and was impressed by the varying skills each of the others possessed. Finally the last set of participants ended and as he caught the Snitch for the last time they all landed. 

He motioned for everyone to gather round and waited for those who had already tried out for all of the positions they wanted. Once they had all gathered around he beagan. “You all did very good today.” He said as he smiled at each of them. “Katie, Ginny and Myself will go over what we noticed about each of you and determine the final outcome.” He continued as he indicated that the other two would be helping him in choosing the team. “Once I have made the final decisions the team roster will be posted in two days. Those of you who do not make the team please do not feel discouraged, you each did an excellent job and I am proud of all of you.” 

The others were happy at his praise and it took him a few moments to bring himself to dismiss them. Once the Pitch was empty of everyone except Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Katie the four of them proceeded to the Gryffindor locker room. Harry knew that Hermione didn't really have much to say on Quidditch but she had been watching and had asked her to give her own thoughts on what she had noticed. 

“Well, what do you think?” Harry asked the other three as they settled onto the benches to discuss what they had seen. 

“Collin and Denis were the best of the four who tried out for beaters.” Katie said as she thought back to all she had managed to see. “Parvati will make an excellent Third Chaser.” She continued, “Though I think Dean would be better.”

Hermione agreed with her as did Ginny. “Parvati was good, but Dean did have a slightly stronger skill.” Ginny said with a nod. “He managed to stay in formation the entire time as well.” 

The others all agreed that between Ron and Cormac McLaggen only Ron had succeeded in blocking all ten of the required goals. With the team finally coming together Harry knew that he would have to make the announcements and also decide when the practices would begin. He wanted to get everything underway as quickly as possible to ensure that the team had enough time to work together before the first match in October. 

Finally having finished their business they all started off toward the castle and a late lunch. Katie left them just outside the Great Hall to go change and find her own friends while the other three went in to discover Ron still seated at the table. 

“You did good Ron.” Hermione said as they sat down with him. “I am impressed.” 

He smiled weakly and they all grinned. Harry did not tell him he had made the team as he didn't think it would be fair for him to know while the others all had to wait. He knew it was going to be a busy two days and he had to start planning out practices if he was to get anywhere before making the announcement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Usual Disclaimers Apply

Harry sat quietly before the fireplace as he worked on the last line of the Essay he had been working on. The last week had been mostly uneventful, he had managed to announce the team roster and most if not everyone seemed pleased to have been chosen. He knew others were less than thrilled with his decision, but everyone accepted it. Practice that morning had indeed gone as he had hoped and everyone seemed to know their place well enough. 

Hermione and Ron sat nearby working on their own essays with just about as much gusto as he felt. The common room was surprisingly quiet and he hoped it stayed that way. Ginny a few tables away looked up as he found himself watching her and waved, he returned the gesture with a faint smile. In the last week he had continued to ponder his conundrum and he found more and more that he did like about her and began to believe that he did fancy her. The only thing that seemed to stand in his way was the fact that Ron was her brother and his best friend, he still felt that going after her would be like stabbing Ron in the back. 

“Finished?” Asked Hermione as she looked up from her work. 

“Yeah.” He said with a sigh, he inwardly didn't know what to do.

As it was still early evening before dinner he considered taking a walk. The idea of something to do to allow himself to thing quietly appealed. However, he also knew that Hermione would likely insist that he work on his other schoolwork. The idea that she may be able to help him with his thoughts suddenly had him on his feet. 

“Hermione.” He said as he looked down at her. “Could we speak in private?” He asked with a look toward Ron who was still staring rather blankly at his parchment. 

“Of course.” She said, raising an eyebrow as she stood to leave her books behind. 

As they headed out of the common room he felt her watching him until they were well away from the placed most Gryffindors and other students were likely to overhear them. As he turned down the secret passage that took them to the fifth floor, she reached out her hand and gently tapped his shoulder. 

“How can I help?” She asked with a gentle smile of encouragement. 

“Hermione..” He started as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “You remember a few weeks ago when you asked if I fancied Ginny?” He asked, deciding to get to the point. 

“Yes?” She asked, a faint look of surprise in her eyes. “You do fancy her then?”

He sighed and his shoulders sagged. “I have thought a lot about it.” He said quietly. “I have noticed that there are things about her that appeal to me, she's smart and funny.” He continued as he pointed out her quirks. “She is honest and doesn't try to be anything she is not.” He concluded with a gentle smile. 

“Oh Harry.” She said with a gentle smile. “I think you do fancy her then.” She said with a nod as she looked him over. “If you already know how you feel, then why don't you approach her?”

Harry felt a little awkward about this, he was unsure how to proceed. “I do like her.” He said with a nod. “But there are a few roadblocks in my path.” He continued, thinking again of Ron as well as her still recent breakup with Dean. “She only recently broke up with Dean for starters.” He said with a frown.

Hermione nodded, “Yes, but I believe she is ready to move on now.” She said with a sigh. “I believe I can guess the other things keeping you from asking her though.” She said with a frown. “I don't know how Ron will take it, I am sure he will be awkward about it.” She said, hitting the next nail directly on the head. 

“He's my best mate Hermione.” He said with a shrug. “He'd probably feel I was trying to worm my way into his family for less honest reasons than I actually like her. He'd feel betrayed in a way.”

Hermione nodded. “I can see him trying to cause a scene, maybe he will understand though.” She said with a sigh. 

“I also have to think of her safety, Voldemort could try to use her against me.” He said, reminding her of the all too familiar shadow that loomed over him and the rest of the world. 

Hermione nodded and sighed. “Well, I know she will stand alongside you no matter what.” She said with a gentle smile. “Even if it means her end.”

Harry nodded, she had proven that the night she had went with him and the others to the Ministry in June. She had also proven that she could hold her own when in a tight pinch. He still worried, but his biggest obstacle was still Ron. 

“I think I would have less to worry about with her, she already knows how to fight and well.” He said with a smile. “My biggest problem is Ron.”

Hermione nodded and steepled her fingers against her lips as she thought. “Ron can be rather pigheaded at times.” She said as she slide down to sit on the steps they were standing on. “I don't suggest asking him, maybe I could drop a few hints and fish around for you?” She suggested with a shrug.

Harry was surprised. “What if it causes him to become suspicious?” He asked, dreading the idea that Ron may catch on if she did. 

“I will ask him in a way that won't make him suspicious.” She promised as he sat down beside of her. “Besides, he already knows she likes you.”

Harry was surprised to learn that Ron was aware of her feelings for him. It seemed a little odd that she would be so open with her brother about liking his best friend in a romantic light. 

“He knows?” He asked with a frown. 

“He walked in on her and I discussing things once.” She said with a shrug. “He was a little shocked I guess, but as nothing ever came of it and Ginny never actively pursued you I guess he never really worried about it.”

He sighed, if Ron knew she liked him that would make things even more complicated. He could believe that Ginny somehow spoke of her feelings to Harry and Harry had decided to date her out of sympathy or something. It was a complicated turn of events no matter how he looked at it. 

“I'll ask him tonight at dinner I think” Hermione said as she stood, ready to return to the common room as the forementioned event was drawing near. 

“So soon?” He asked with a bit of panic.

She nodded, “I think learning his stance on this now is better than him finding out by accident later.”

Harry sighed and together they returned to the common room to collect the redhead. They headed to dinner and Harry watched with dread as he waited anxiously for Hermione to bring up the topic. It was nearly desert when she finally found a moment when Ron wasn't stuffing his mouth and began.

“Ron, I have been meaning to ask you about something.” She began with a gentle smile. “Having never had any siblings I wondered what it was like to watch your brothers and sister when they were dating, how it made you feel?”

Ron looked at her for a moment seemingly lost in what she had asked. “Well.” He said as he took a bite of treacle tart and chewed before swallowing. “With the twins, Percy, Charlie and Bill I have always minded my own business.” He continued as he put his thoughts together. “With Ginny I have watched her and her boyfriends closely, though tried to give her her own privacy while still being there to protect her if I can.”

Hermione nodded. “I was just curious, especially with her having dated Dean who you are friendly with and who is also your roommate.” She said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

“That I was not entirely happy about.” He said with a frown. “Mainly because of how I know Dean likes to think about his opinions of women.” He continued. “Still, I didn't want to cause a scene so I kept my opinions mostly to myself.”

Hermione nodded. “True, but what if it had been someone else instead of Dean?” She asked, turning the topic around to hypotheticals. “What if it had been Neville?” She asked again, “You remember he did take her to the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.”

Ron nodded. “Well I also know that Neville is a good and honest person.” He said with a gentle laugh. “A little bit of a blunder sometimes, but after last year I can't say I would be against him being with Ginny if that were the case.” 

She nodded and smiled. “He is a good person.” She said with a shrug. “But lets say that she was dating someone even closer to you, say she was dating Harry?” 

Ron looked across the table at her, a strange look in his eyes. “Harry is my best mate.” He said with a frown. “I don't know how I would feel about that.” He continued quietly. “I know Harry is a good person, but with the shadows that plague him I am not sure I could feel safe with Ginny being his girlfriend.”

Harry and Hermione both stared at him in surprise. “What?” he asked suddenly. “I don't blame Harry for his problems with You-Know-Who, but they are real.” He continued as he took a sip of his own drink. “I know my sister can take good care of herself and is more powerful than nearly everyone in her year.” He stated pointedly. 

“Well, you also know how Ginny feels about Harry.” Hermione said with a gentle smile. “And you know Harry would do everything he could to protect her.” She continued with a sigh. 

“I know he would, and I know he would do right by her.” He continued, smiled softly. “Hermione, why are you bringing all of this up?”

Hermione sighed, “Like I said, I don't have siblings and was just wondering how it was like.” She said with a shrug.

Ron nodded. “I understand I think.” He said though he didn't seem convinced by her answer. 

Harry took a sip of his water and waited for the conversation to turn to something else. He had his answers he thought, Ron would either be ok if he and Ginny were to somehow end up together, or he would not. Either way it was not something he was ready to face just yet. He still needed to think some more and wait for the appropriate time to speak with Ginny if it ever arose.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry listened quietly as Professor Slughorn described the appropriate coloring and effects of the Dreamless Sleep potion that they were brewing in class. Quidditch practice the night before had been far rougher and more complex than he had anticipated. The weather had turned sour in mid practice making them all have to fight against the strong winds that blew through the Pitch. He could still feel his muscles aching even after a good night's sleep. 

“If the potion turns yellow instead of midnight blue, you have added too much mashed red beetle.” Slughorn said as he indicated the spoiled batch in front of him. “To fix a botch such as this is simple.” He continued as he pulled a small phial of clear liquid from his pocket. “Simply add in a drop of Phoenix Tears.” He stated as he delicately held the phial over the potion, pouring in just a drop which feel into the cauldron with a tiny plinking sound. 

Harry watched with interest, he already knew about the healing powers of Phoenix Tears from the events that happened in his second year after Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. The thought of Ginny briefly interrupted his concentration and again he found himself puzzling over what to do about asking her out. He had decided come what may with Ron he was going to try for her, but he had yet to find the right moment to speak with her. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when the class at large gasped as the potion frothed and then a cloud of acrid brown smoke filled the air. Harry coughed with the rest but everyone settled down when the smoke cleared to reveal the potion in to cauldron had turned the correct color. 

“Professor.” Hermione said as she took her eyes away from the cauldron and returned them to Slughorn. “I was not aware that Phoenix Tears could be used to heal potions mistakes.”

Slughorn smiled with a gentle twinkle in his eyes. “Miss Granger, I can understand your confusion.” He said as he replaced the stopper on the phial and returned it to his pocket. “Phoenix Tears do not normally fix the mistakes one makes in a potion, however since the Dreamless Sleep potion is a healing potion one can add just a drop. However, this works only when one has made only a minor mistake.” He continued was he pointed his wand at the blackboard where a piece of chalk began to write up the instructions for the potion. 

“So, if the potion had instead turned black?” She asked, hoping to garner further knowledge on the topic. 

“If the potion had turned black Miss Granger, we would all be dead.” He said with a frown. “It would have poisoned us in a matter of seconds as this potion is very close to one of the deadliest poisons in our world.” He continued as the chalk settled back into the tray. “But, no the Phoenix Tears would not have fixed that problem. Phoenix Tears can only fix minor mistakes in certain healing potions, often times you will also notice that they are a minor or major ingredient of such.” 

Harry listened intently, surprised that he found this topic interesting despite the overly boring note underlying the class. Despite Snape no longer teaching Potions, he still found that the class was not his favorite. By far he had actually found that outside of the Potions class Snape was actually a good teacher in his new position. He didn't like the man any better, but at least he was learning and Snape's own experiences with the Dark Arts helped to provide insight for the students he taught. 

Harry was just going over all of this in his mind when the bell rang signaling the end of the period. He was both relieved and somewhat disappointed, he was glad to be leaving the dungeon for lunch but he knew he had to return after for their second period. It was confusing to keep up with the schedule at times, but he found that he somehow managed mostly thanks to Hermione as usual. 

Entering the Great Hall a few minutes later he was surprised to find Ginny and the other fifth years from Gryffindor seated at the table. Normally their lunch hour was during the next period. She coughed his eye and he went to sit with her, Hermione and Ron coming along behind as they talked over the seriousness with which Slughorn had spoken about the closeness of the two potions. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he sat down beside her and began to fill up a plate. 

“Arithmancy was canceled for the day.” Ginny said with a shrug. “Professor Vector is ill.”

He nodded. “I see, I hope she gets well again soon.”

Hermione looked up surprised at the news. “Professor Vector is ill?” She asked with concern. 

“Yeah, apparently she contracted a muggle virus called the Flu.” She said as she took a bite of her lunch. 

“I didn't know witches and wizards could catch muggle illnesses.” Hermione said with interest. “She will probably have to go to a muggle doctor for aid.” 

Ginny shrugged. “I have heard of it happening before, but it's not a usual thing to happen.”

Harry nodded, even he had not caught many of the colds and viruses that had plagued Dudley when they were younger. He was just thinking how terrible the Professor must feel when Ron looked up from his plate with a frown. 

“Hermione, why did you ask me that about siblings the other day?” He said as he looked at her. 

“What?” She asked, a confused look on her face as she stared at him. 

“You know, you asked me how I would feel if Harry were to date Ginny.” He said, and Harry felt his stomach churn. 

“You what?” Ginny asked, her face turning red as she blushed. 

“I told you Ron.” She said with a shrug. “I was just curious about what it was like, I don't have any siblings so I wanted to know.”

Ron shook his head adamantly. “I know you like to learn all you can about everything, but I don't buy that.” He said as he looked between Harry and Hermione. “I have not stopped thinking about this since that night. Has something happened that I am unaware of?”

Harry felt his throat constrict with apprehension. He knew he should lay everything out for Ron to hear, but he didn't think that saying everything in front of Ginny was a good idea. He wanted to ask her on his own time, not because Ron was suspicious of something. 

“That's all it was Ro-” She began before Harry cut her off with a shake of his head. 

“I-I asked her to ask you.” He said as he felt Ron's gaze land on him though he looked down at his plate. “I wanted to know how you would feel if I were to ask Ginny to go with me.” 

Ron's eyes grew slightly with an unreadable mixture of emotions, but it was the gasp from Ginny that made him turn to look at her. She had turned an even darker shade of red as she had listened to the conversation. He could see a mixture of feelings in her as well and he sighed. 

“I don't want to ruin our friendship and I didn't want to ask Ginny in this manner.” He said as he explained to both of them how he had wanted things to be different. “But I wanted to know how you would react if I did ask her out.”

Ron sighed, shaking his head as if to clear the moment away. “Do you fancy Ginny?” He asked. 

Harry turned to see that Ginny was watching him intently, waiting to hear his answer. A half hopeful, half dreading look in her eyes as she waited to see if her infatuation was being returned at last. He sighed inwardly and nodded. 

“I do.” He said and he felt the tension lesson in their small group only by a tiny degree. 

“I see.” Ron said with a nod. “Why?” 

Harry could sense the anger and surprise mixed in the question. “I like her because she's smart and funny.” He said, explaining her attributes. “She's one of the bravest people I know, not counting you and Hermione. She's beautiful and talented.” 

Ron held up a finger to stop him. “I can't say that I am entirely happy with this.” He said, not frowning or smiling. “But I still stand by what I said the other day. I know you won't hurt her intentionally and you will do your best to always be there for her and to protect her.” He continued with a nod. “So, if you should decide to ask her to go with you Harry, I will give my blessing as her brother and your friend.”

Ginny let out a small huff. “Thanks for the approval Ron, but I am not your property if I want to date anyone that is not your business.” She said with a sigh. “But, thank you.”

Harry was unsure how to proceed now and finally turned to her with a sigh. “This isn't how I wanted to ask.” He said as he began. “I wanted to ask you in private but I guess everything is in the open now.” 

She nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I guess it is.” She said as she gently reached over and patted his hand. 

“So, will you go with me Ginny?” He asked, hoping she would not be mad or feel forced. 

“Harry.” She said, her smile growing. “I have wanted to be with you for over five years now.” She continued, looking him in the eyes where he could see she was telling the truth. “Of course I will go out with you.”

He smiled as he felt the tension lessen further and he heard Hermione let out a small noise of approval and relief. He turned to see that she had a smile on her face and an exasperated look in her eyes. He shrugged and she laughed, Ron smiled though he could tell it was going to take some time for Ron to fully accept and approve of everything. 

They quickly ate their lunch before returning back to the Dungeons for the second period of Potions. With how things had went Harry was only mildly paying attention when class resumed. He allowed his mind to wander again finally realizing the fact that he had a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Usual Disclaimers Apply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Usual Disclaimers Apply.

Harry sat quietly in the common room with Ginny curled up on the divan beside him. Ron and Hermione sat on the floor nearby as they worked on their homework together. Ginny had joined them nearly every night since Harry had asked her out three days ago, something he was both pleased and grateful for. 

He looked up from his book to smile softly down at her, watching as she read the page before her. She looked up as she seemed to feel him and smiled softly as she adjusted her position to be even closer to him. 

“What's on your mind?” She asked as she set her book aside, looking into his eyes. 

“You.” He said with a gentle grin. 

She smirked, “Oh really now?” She asked as she gently reached up to trace her fingers along his jaw. “I hope nothing inappropriate is on your mind Mr. Potter.” 

He chuckled though he could feel himself blush. “No, just thinking how beautiful you are.” She said as he watched the mirth in her eyes at his reaction. 

She sighed softly and smiled brighter. “You are sweet.” She said with a blush of her own. 

“If you two are going to keep that up, please leave.” Ron said as he looked up from his own work. Harry knew he was still trying to adjust and that it was hard for Ron to hear this conversation between the two of them. 

“Sorry.” Harry said with a slight grimace as he turned to smile apologetically at his best friend. 

“He's right you know.” Hermione said with a sigh of agitation. “Despite how happy I am for the two of you, you really should keep this sort of stuff to a minimum when you can.”

Harry could tell even the small bits of flirting that had happened over the past few days was beginning to fray her nerves. He found it a little odd, but he also knew that even when he was infatuated with Cho Chang he had never been quite this open about things. 

“Shall we take a walk?” He asked as he turned his gaze back to Ginny who nodded and smiled as she extricated herself from the divan to reach out and pull him to his feet. 

“Yes, I think that may be a good idea.” She said as she took his hand into her own, turning toward the portrait hole as she did so. 

They left the other two in the common room and headed off with no particular destination in mind. As they walked down the hall toward the staircase he felt her watching him with an intent look. He turned to say something and was momentarily caught off guard when she stood onto her tiptoes and kissed him. 

He let his eyes close as the kiss lingered, several emotions pouring between them as he felt just how right everything between them was. It was not only their first kiss but the first time that he had kissed a girl and felt something so powerful from something so simple. When they broke apart a few seconds later he could still feel the tingling throughout his body and he opened his eyes to find her doing the same. 

“That was...”

“Perfect?” She asked as she beamed up at him, her cheeks pink from the blush that had crept into her face and neck. 

“Yeah.” He said with a bright smile of his own and he leaned in to kiss her again before she said anything else. 

They stood there for several moments until he felt her trembling in his arms which he had gently wrapped around her. He ended the kiss and looked down at her with concern. 

“What's wrong?” He asked as he watched her intently. 

“Nothing.” She said as she looked up at him, “Everything is as perfect as I could have possibly hoped or dreamed of.” She continued as tears shimmered in her eyes. 

He smiled softly down at her and gently raised a hand to wipe the tears away as they began to roll down her cheeks. “Why are you crying?” He asked quietly. 

She laughed. “Because I am so happy.” She said with a sigh. “I have wanted to be with you since I was ten years old and found out that the boy with the messy black hair we had given instructions for the platform to was Harry Potter.” She said with another soft laugh. 

“That long?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “I never would have guessed that I had made that much of an impression on you.” 

She smiled, “Well, at the beginning it was just a crush.” She said with a frown. “A silly crush by a silly little girl.” She continued with a sigh. “But I held onto it and allowed it to grow and flourish for all of these years.” 

He smiled as he listened to her explain, he had learned some of this over the past few days but he never tired of listening to her, even the simplest things she said made him happy to hear. She looked up at him with a sincere expression. 

“However, I have loved you for a long time as well.” She said with a soft sigh. “I know we haven't been dating for long Harry, but I have been in love with you since I was twelve and you had just saved me from the Chamber.” She continued. “I know that sounds ridiculous, but that simple act of heroism changed my feelings from a crush to something deeper and even that only continued to grow.”

He smiled softly, he knew she was in love with him and had been for a long time. He simply felt that allowing their relationship to grow at a normal and steady pace was better than rushing things. 

“It doesn't sound too ridiculous.” He said softly as he gently pulled her closer. “But if you don't mind I would like to take our time and allow things to happen naturally.”

She nodded with a gentle smile. “I know, I want that as well.” She said as she gently rested her head on his chest. “I just wanted you to know how I feel and where I hope we end up.” She continued softly. 

He smiled and gently dipped his head down to kiss the top of her head, taking in the scent of strawberries and lavender that was her shampoo and body wash. “I know.” He said quietly. “And I am sure if things continue to go as good as they are we will eventually find ourselves in the blissful happiness we both envision.”

She hummed softly against him and he continued to hold her until she extricated herself and they continued on toward the stairs and down. They walked until they entered the Great Hall where dinner was just getting started. He was surprised that they were among the first to enter the hall, though a few moments later he was also upset at the voice that called out to them. 

“Well, if it isn't Hogwarts' new celebrity couple.” Drawled the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. “Shall I go ahead and start alerting the press to your status updates?”

Harry turned only a fraction of an inch to look into the pale gray eyes that bore into him. “Piss off Malfoy.” He said as he continued on past the blonde and his two burly bodyguards. “I don't think you want to be hexed today.”

Ginny giggled as she heard the faint hiss from Malfoy though he felt her relax as they passed through the doors and on toward the Gryffindor table. As the settled down she began to fix their plates, he was surprised that she already knew most of the things he would have chosen. 

“You know me too well.” He said as he smiled softly, watching her work quietly. 

“I've only watched you for years.” She said with a smirk, knowing all too well he would know what she meant. “Not that I spied on you, but being your friend I have been able to learn much of the things that you like.”

He nodded and looked about to see if Hermione and Ron had come in yet. As he turned back to her she smiled and began to take a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

“So, the Halloween Feat and first Hogsmead weekend are this weekend.” He said as he watched her. “Would you care to go with me?” He asked as she set her goblet down. 

“Of course I'll go with you.” She said softly, gently reaching over to take his hand in her own. “I had hoped that you would ask me.” She continued as she gently kissed him again. 

He smiled softly and they began to eat their dinner. It was only a few minutes later that a moody Ron and somewhat demure Hermione joined them for dinner. He gave her a questioning look and the bushy haired brunette simply shook her head with a look that said she would talk with him about it later.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry waited in the entrance courtyard with the other students who were all discussing their plans for Hogsmead that day. Ginny had yet to join him and he figured she was probably still getting ready. Ron and Hermione were already there and were anticipating the trip with eagerness along with the rest of the crowd. 

“I can't wait to go to Honeyduke's.” Ron said with a moan as he thought of the chocolate. 

“You and your stomach.” Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. 

Harry had yet to get her to tell him what was bothering her since the other day. The few times he had managed to bring up the subject Ron or Ginny had been around and it seemed she didn't want to speak about it with either of them close by. He was somewhat worried that something serious was happening, but he respected her enough to not force her to speak. 

“Where's Ginny?” Hermione asked as she looked at her watch. “It's nearly nine, we will be leaving for town in twenty minutes.”

Harry shrugged as he looked toward the entrance hall, searching for the familiar flame of bright red hair. “I don't know, I assume she is on her way.”

As he spoke he finally saw her emerge from the hall making her way toward him. He smiled softly as he watched her, admiring her beauty and the lithe way that she walked through the crowd. She smiled as she caught him and he felt a light blush on his cheeks that wasn't from the cool weather. 

“Like what you see?” She asked playfully as she gracefully slid into his arms when she reached him. 

“Always.” He said with a soft smile and then turned so that they could walk together with his arm around her. 

“So, what's the plan?” Hermione asked as she watched them with a soft smile, a smile that seemed to hide something though what Harry wasn't sure. 

“I don't know where all she intends to go, but I need to make a few stops.” Harry said as he thought of the few stores he usually visited as well as a few others that he had seen but never went to. 

“You'll see.” Ginny said as she curled closer against him from the cold. “But I hope we get going soon or I am going to turn into an ice sickle.” 

Harry smiled and was unsurprised when Hermione pulled her wand and cast a charm over the two of them. Immediately heat began to envelope them and he could tell that Hermione had somehow managed to heat their clothes with a charm that kept them at a relative temperature without change. 

“Thanks mione.” Ginny said with a thankful smile as the older girl stowed her wand back in her robes. 

Hermione nodded and before they could speak again Professor McGonagall called for the crowd's attention. She gave a few brief notices and then everyone began to follow the Professors and staff toward the village. 

“Finally.” Ron said as they started to walk along, the light snow that covered the ground being trampled underfoot as they went. 

Harry shook his head though he too was excited. He could feel Ginny walking with him and it made him even more aware that this time he was not going to town alone. He was still amazed that he was so happy, he had never felt this way before. 

“Our first stop is Honeyduke's.” Ginny said as she looked up to see him smiling down at her. “After that the rest is a surprise.”

He smiled, he didn't like surprises but he knew that she didn't mean to harm him so he wasn't too worried. The glint of her amusement was clear in her eyes and he smiled more broadly before stopping to kiss her softly. 

“Thank you.” He said softly as he pulled away, pulling her gently back into the stream of students. 

“For what?” She asked, looking up at him with wonder. 

“For everything.” He said quietly. “For being with me, for making me so happy. I have never felt this before.”

She smiled and he saw the blush creeping up into her cheeks and neck again as her creamy skin turned pink. He still found it so funny that despite how she could be so playful and the fact that she had several older brothers she could still blush so beautifully. 

“You're welcome Harry.” She said with a small gasp as her breath hitched. 

He could tell she wanted to say so much more, but there was no need for her to do so and he simply nodded. “I know.” He said softly as they continued on through the gates and onto the high road to Hogsmead. 

The village lay ahead though not yet in sight. He looked about at the snow covered landscape, he habitually scanned the area for any unknown threats. He doubted that Voldemort would attack so openly and without provocation, but he also knew that even the safest looking patch of earth could hide secrets. 

Satisfied that he didn't see or feel anything he returned his attention back to her. She nodded quietly and he knew that she too had been scanning for any hidden dangers. It was a habit that they shared and it made him both proud and sad that she was so prepared for such situations. It was proof that the DA had not only been good for the school but had taught several important lessons. 

“Neville and Luna also scout out the area before they leave you know.” She said as she pointed to the two ahead in the crowed who were still casually looking about as if taking in the scenery. 

“I wish Ron would.” He said with a sigh. “Even Hermione does it.” He said though he also knew that he had no control over Ron in that aspect. 

“Ron will one of these days.” She said with a shrug. “Probably after something walks up on him and hits him hard.”

Harry nodded though he knew she didn't mean it in a derogatory way. It was a constant struggle not to worry about so many others with the quiet way this war was brewing. Since the Ministry nothing had been seen or heard of Voldemort or his plans. His scar hurting and the strange dreams from last year had not plagued him in months. It seemed likely that Voldemort was now determined to keep Harry out of his mind as much as Harry was to keep him out of his own. 

They entered the Village a few minutes later and followed a group into Honeyduke's. The smell of chocolate and other candies and sweets filled the air with a heady aroma that made his mouth water the minute they entered. He followed her along as she perused through the shelves. 

“Anything you want?” He asked as she studied the labels and prices and he knew she was watching her money.

“I am not sure yet.” She said with a gentle smile as she looked up to see him watching her. “I need to be careful and watch what I spend.”

He nodded in understanding. “Let me know.” He said softly as he picked up a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a few other things that he normally bought. 

She nodded and continued to peruse with her watchful eye. He noticed she sometimes looked at more expensive items but quickly put them back on the shelf. He could sense her wish to try some of the items she put back and a couple of times he reached out to add them to his small collection which made her give him a smirk. 

Finally they checked out and headed back out into the cold. She took the bags from the shop and placed them into her bag where they disappeared into its depths. 

“How?” He asked as he looked at the small shoulderbag she carried. 

“Hermione put an undetectable extension charm on it for me.” She said with a shrug. “It makes it hold nearly anything.”

He nodded, remembering how Hermione often carried so many things in her own bags that didn't seem possible. He decided he would eventually have to ask her to do one for him though he doubted he would need it. 

“Where to now?” He asked as she looked about at the various shops nearby. 

“Do you have anywhere you need to go?” She asked as she took his hand into her own, pulling him closer to her. 

“I wanted to stop in the stationary shop for a new quill and ink.” He said with a nod toward the nearby store. “I also need to speak with the local Gringotts spokesman in the post office.” 

She nodded. “Lets do those now.” She said as she nudged him gently toward the store. “I have a lunch reservation for us.”

He was surprised she had manged to arrange such a thing and wondered where she intended to take him. “I see.” He said as he lead her toward the stationary shop with a gentle smile. 

Inside the store he looked over the quills deciding on two new eagle feather pens. He purchased three new bottles of ink as well as a new bar of wax for sealing letters. He was surprised how quickly he had managed to use up his supplies over the last few years but it was nice to see that the store carried most of the items he was used to. 

As they exited the shop Neville and Luna caught up with them and joined them as they walked toward the post office. It was odd seeing the two together and Harry wondered at their closeness. 

“How are you two?” Harry asked as he watched Luna stare at him with a bright smile. 

“I am well thank you Harry.” She said as she seemed to suddenly notice how close he and Ginny were standing. “When did you two get together?”

Ginny smiled. “A couple of weeks ago.” She said as she leaned up to kiss him. 

“I am glad to see that you finally got what you wanted so badly.” Luna said with a smile. “Neville and I are together as well.”

Harry grinned at his friend. “That's great news, congratulations.” 

Neville smiled though turned a light shade of pink. “Thanks Harry.” He said with a nod of appreciation. 

“I am happy for you both.” Ginny said with a soft smile. “I wondered why you two were spending so much time together.”

Luna smiled. “It took him most of the last month to finally ask me out.” She said as she took Neville's hand in her own. “But we have been talking for a while now.”

The two couples continued on until they reached the post office where they parted. Entering Ginny took a seat as Harry proceeded toward the counter where the goblin sat tending his account books. He looked up as Harry approached. 

“Mr. Potter.” He said in a gravelly voice. “To what do I owe your visit today?”

Harry gave him a small nod. “I was wanting to gather some information regarding my account as well as information on obtaining a solicitor.” Harry said as he wondered if this would require some type of paperwork or if he would need to go to London. 

“I see, well most of the information I can assist you with.” the goblin said with a nod. “However, some I will have you fill out paperwork for. Once the paperwork is completed I will send it to Gringotts and they will owl you the informaion.”

Harry nodded. “I expected as much.” He said with a frown. “I was hoping to get an estimation on the total amount currently held in my vault as well as possible suggestions on a good, reliable solicitor. Preferably one who could meet me at Hogwarts or here in the village instead of my having to go to London.”

The goblin nodded again. “All of this I can do.” He said as he began to pull papers from stacks behind the desk. “First I will need you to fill out this form for the evaluation so that we can perfrom the estimation and send you an accurate accounting.” 

Harry took the form and read it over before taking the ink pot and quill the goblin offered him. He filled out the form with the information he knew and handed the form back. The goblin stamped the form and slid it into an envelope to be mailed with any other paperwork Harry might fill out. 

“Now for the solicitor I can suggest a few, would you prefer a goblin or would you rather a human handle your accounts?” He asked as he pulled out another set of forms which he placed before him. 

“I think I would prefer a human.” Harry said with a polite smile. “I don't have anything against Goblins, but I am not entirely familiar with your customs.”

The goblin nodded. “Many humans prefer that one of their kind handle their affairs, we are not bothered at all by this.” He said as he placed one of the forms aside. “This form will allow me to submit to the bank that you are interested in aquiring the services of one of our solicitors. Did you have anyone in mind before we make our suggestions?”

Harry thought for a moment, he knew only one person who worked at the bank. “I was considering William Weasley, he works at the bank as a cursebreaker.” 

The goblin nodded and made a few notes on the form as he slid it forward for Harry to sign. “I know Mr. Weasley, he is a good man.” He said with a smile. “His family are all good people to the best of my knowledge.”

Harry nodded and smiled. “They are, his younger sister is here with me today.” He said as he indicated the place where Ginny sat waiting for him. She smiled as he caught her eye. 

The goblin nodded as he placed the form into the envelope with the other. “Will there be anything else that I can do for you today Mr. Potter?” He asked as he sealed the envelope and placed it into a box labeled 'Mail Urgent'.

“That was everything sir.” He said with a nod. “Thank you for your help.”

The goblin smiled politely. “It was a pleasure Mr. Potter, and if you ever have any questions feel free to send an owl to either myself or the bank and we will gladly assist you.”

Harry nodded and went to join Ginny who stood as he reached her. She smiled again and they exited back into the cold once more. As they turned into the street he looked down to see that she was looking about again. He suddenly sensed something was not right and began to scan the high street. At first he didn't see anything, the snow had began to fall harder making his vision limited. 

“What is it?” he asked as she pulled her wand from her robes. 

“I don't know.” She said as she pulled a coin from her purse and gently tapped her wand against it. “Hurry up, something's coming.” She whispered to the coin and he recognized it as one of the coins from the DA. 

“You still use them?” He asked with a smirk as she nodded. 

“Hermione modified them to where anyone can send a message with one.” She said. 

He suddenly felt what was making him feel uneasy, at the far end of the road he saw them as they floated toward the village entrance. The black robed figures were unmistakable. Dementors were decending upon Hogsmead, nearly a hundred of them and he knew they were not there on Ministry business.


End file.
